Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle pneumatic tires, and in particular to a motorcycle pneumatic tire capable of improving wet and dry performance.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-168703 discloses a motorcycle tire including a tread portion provided with a plurality of inclined grooves relative to the circumferential direction of the tire. In order to improve wet performance, i.e., a roadholding ability of a tire on a wet surface, it is preferable that the inclined grooves have large volume to disperse water.
Unfortunately, since such a motorcycle tire causes reduction of a ground contact area and stiffness of the tread portion, the grip performance on dry tends to be deteriorated.